1. Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, and a multifunction peripheral are provided with an application that becomes available after acquisition of a license. Further, in some image forming apparatus, a restricted function of which use is inhibited can be set for each user.
In addition, there are image forming apparatus having an application in which, as a license is acquired for each function within the application, the function for which the license is acquired becomes available within the application.
However, in a case where license control and function restriction are both implemented in the application, for example, upon execution of an application of which use is permitted according to the license, there is a fear in that a restricted function of which use is inhibited may be executed from the application.
Further, in a case of acquiring a license for each function within the application, it is necessary to previously specify the restricted function(s) for each user before acquiring the license, which complicates license management.